


Simon Comes Back

by Major_Lightning



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Major_Lightning/pseuds/Major_Lightning
Summary: What if Simon had come to talk to Markus on that ledge instead of North?





	Simon Comes Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one. It just bugged me that we never got the chance to romance sweet Simon, so I re-wrote the scene with North were you unlock her romance route with Markus and Simon instead.

Snow whipped around Markus as he sat above the crumbling hulk of metal that the deviants called home.

Why did they follow him? Why did he lead them? Was he right? These were questions that he had no answers but he kept coming back to them. Was Jericho even better of than before he arrived? He had pulled them into the light but there had been casualties, and there would be more before this was over.

He was so lost in thought that he didn’t hear the footsteps approach from behind, or notice a person sit on the ledge behind him.

“Hey” 

Markus jumped, and snapped his head round. That voice should be dead. “Simon!” he exclaimed. “Is it really you?” he asked, scrambling back along the beam and to the ledge were the other man sat.

“The one and only” the other man said.

Simon and Markus stood opposite each other, neither sure how to act, or if they should leave, after a long moment Markus stepped forward, embracing Simon, holding the other man so close he could feel his beating heart.

“I thought I’d lost you on that rooftop” Markus whispered into Simon’s ears.

“I’m not so easy to kill it seems” replied Simon.

They slowly disentangled their embrace, and Markus felt a twinge of something close to sadness. It was a new feeling, one he had no reference for, but letting go of Simon felt wrong.

“How are you doing Markus?” asked Simon. He was smiling but there was a something hidden behind his eyes.

Markus paused for thought. “I… don’t know. Our people look to me to lead without question. Having that power… it feels good Simon, but that scares me, and what if I’m wrong, what if all I’ve done lead us to certain death? What gives me the right to lead?”

“Markus, let me tell you a story.” said Simon. “Three years ago…. I found Jericho. I found other Androids who, like me, wanted to be free. But they…. we weren't, we hid in the shadows, slowly dying while a few more trickled through to find us. I spent three years hiding in the dark, full of fear.” He reached out for Markus’ hand. “And then a man called Markus fell through the ceiling. He showed us how to fight, how to be seen. You led us from the dark and into the light. Yes we’re in danger now but we were in danger back then too. The difference, is that thanks to you, we get to live before we die”.

Markus took Simon’s hand in his, and their world shattered. He saw everything, he saw Simon finding Jericho, he saw the darkness, the fear, and then he saw himself, and the light that poured out of him and filled the room. He felt the connection flow through him, to and from him, he knew Simon was seeing his life too, and he didn’t care, he wanted the other man to see him for what he was.

Simon saw it all, the life of luxury caring for Carl, that fateful night, and then crawling out of Hell, driven by fear and fury. He saw the people of Jericho, and felt the overwhelming need to protect them, the guilt whenever one died following him. Finally he saw himself, radiating warmth and compassion, and he felt the twinge of anxiety and nerves, the desire to hold him close.

The connection closed as fast as it had opened. What had felt like eons had only been seconds.

“I… I saw everything, felt everything. I saw Carl, I saw the pit, I saw us…. I saw it all” Simon said breathlessly, “And all I want now… all I want it to hold you close. You are the light in the darkness and I want you.”

“Simon, all I want is for our people to be free, to be alive, and with you by my side I’m not afraid to fight for them, to fight for justice” Markus replied. 

And with that he leaned in, slid his arms around Simon, and kissed him. It was… not the most elegant kiss in the world, neither man had ever kissed someone before after all. But still it made Markus’ heart beat faster in excitement., in exhilaration. In that moment he no longer thought he was alive, he knew he was alive.

All his worries, all his fears, they melted away with that kiss, as he knew that the perils he would have to face would be faced with his friends, his family, and his love, and that they were unstopable.


End file.
